Army of Light Book 1: Beginning of the End
by TruShadowKing
Summary: 20 years of Power have stood to protect the Earth from dark evils, but when a multitude of new and old threats rise up, its up to earth's premier fighting force to save the world. The Megaforce Rangers are about to be introduced to a brand new world of Power. *EPIC REWRITE OF SUPER MEGAFORCE AND A REWRITE OF MY FIRST FIC POWER RANGERS ARMY OF LIGHT*


**My rewrite of my first fanfic Power Rangers Army of Light, and pretty much a rewrite of Super Mega Force to make it...better please R &R**

* * *

"A new era is about to begin such a shame you won't see what is to come" The Messenger gloated as he stood beside Robo Vrak and Metal Alice while the now demorphed rangers looked on struggling to get up.

Troy slammed his fist on the ground "No...I've had...enough"

This outburst gives the rangers the strength to get up and fight. Roboknight steps in between them as they run into battle and fires at the Messenger. He absorbs the energy needed and transfers it and all of his to the rangers. Before he shuts down he gives Troy his Roboblaster. The Rangers now back to full strength morph and go into Ultramode. Unknown to them RoboKnight is encased in a ball of light and teleported away.

Gia and Emma take on Metal Alice. Using their Ultraswords, Gia uses her Tiger Claw as both a shield and striking weapon to deal heavy damage. Emma slashes Metal Alice hard then turns and fire from her Phoenix Shot hitting directly in the spot Gia damaged killing her. "Direct Hit"

An injured Vrak was dealing with the combined might of Noah and Jake. Jake goes in for a strike but is blocked and knocked back. He tosses his Ultrasword to Noah who jumped in the air caught it and double downward slashed Vrak who high blocked with his Cyberangs.

"Gotcha" Noah quipped as he used his momentum to jump over Vrak

"What!" was all Vrak could say as he saw Jake Earth sliding at fast speeds holding his Snake Axe. With a heavy slash he struck Vrak in the midsection knocking him back into a rock wall.

Troy was all over the Messenger striking with his Ultrasword and Dragon Sword. "I will not allow you to take this planet". Using the Ultramode wings he flew up and then down towards the Messenger crossing his two swords he struck the villain down hard.

The Messenger gasped "No you fool you've cut my connection to the fleet now the message can't be sent"

"Then it's time to end this" Troy stated as the rangers regroup and gather their energy. Troy pulls out the Robo Blaster. _'This one is for you RoboKnight'_ they all get into position "Lets finish this all six of us"

"RIGHT ULTRA KNIGHT DYNAMIC STRIKE FIRE!"

The combined strength of the blast destroys Vrak and the Messenger, all that remain was a pile of scraps. Somehow the Messengers head survived.

"Foolish Rangers you may have destroyed us but the Zangyack Armada will come to destroy your world...your victory is a hollow one Mwahahahahaha..." the severed head exclaimed before being shot at by Troy and exploding

"..It's over" Troy said sinking to his knees feeling drained as he demorphs he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Emma and they embrace Troy surprised her by kissing her. They had mutual feelings for each other and Troy felt it was time to act on them.

All of their friends think the same thing at the same time _'It's about damn time'_

"We did it" Noah and Jake high five each other and Gia runs up and hugs Jake kissing him on his cheek surprising them both, she was blushing.

"Do you think the messenger was right about the...what'd he say Zang-yack Armada" Noah asked directed at Troy

Troy nods "I don't know Noah but we must be ready for anything."

Soon they tried to find Roboknight they thought it weird that he just disappeared and Troy worried. He tried to contact Gosei but all they heard was static. "Something is very wrong here first Roboknight disappears and now we can get in touch with Gosei this doesn't make sense" Jake wondered

"Let's get back to base!" Troy ordered

"RIGHT!" they all replied

* * *

 **At the Mega Command Center**

The ranger made their way back to the command center, upon their arrival the sight the saw was interesting. A motionless Roboknight lay on a large table in the middle of the base with Gosei covering the body with continuous light energy.

"Tensou what's going on here" Noah asked

"Rangers you're back thank goodness you're safe" the little robot "During your battle we transported Roboknight's body here but he had used all of his power and all that was life was just a husk"

"Oh no" Emma gasp as the rangers all mourned for their robotic friend

"So what is Gosei doing to the body then" Troy asked

As soon as Troy asked the alarm went off. The rangers quickly got into to battle mode, and Noah went to the computer to check what was going on.

"Oh no..." Noah said worriedly

* * *

 **IN A UNDISCLOSED LOCATION MINUTES BEFORE**

In a large building of some sort a group of people watch over some large and some small holographic computer monitors.

"All sectors clear" one man said "Man who knew monitor duty was gonna be this easy." he joked sipping on some coffee

Another man next to him nodded and pointed out "I know right sometimes I think this whole operation is a waste of time, I mean look at the new team of rangers they've been handling themselves just fine and..."

Suddenly a thunderously loud alarm rang throughout the building; large red warning appeared on all the screens in the room.

"Oh no..." a lone man sitting farther away from the screen whispered he then stood up. "Status report now!"

A man looked over the scan on the screen "Sir sensors indicate multiple mystic hyperspace incursions planet side."

"Magi Boom Tubes" the man whispered to himself

On the other side of the monitor area a woman called out "Commander, inter dimensional scan complete...its confirmed as an advanced Zangyack fleet"

The man known as commander stood up with a shocked expression _'My friends...no not the time to think about that'_ he came out of his thoughts "Pin Point the location of attack and when you do have DECA ready the Eagle Fleet and SHARC's we will stop them before this gets messy"

"YES SIR!" everyone in the room yelled

* * *

 **Back at the Mega Command Center**

The Rangers watched as hundreds of ships

"Damn it they were closer than we thought" Jake cursed as they watch countless Zangyack Battleships in the sky

"What's the call Troy" Gia asked as the all looked to their leader

"No question we need to defend the city at all cost" he said standing up and turned to Noah

Suddenly the energy flowing into Roboknight's body stopped and they body suddenly sat up. The room was quiet as the body stood up metal feet clanking on the floor.

"Ro...Roboknight?" Jake asked

"No...it is I Gosei, our friend's last request as his power faded was that I transfer my being into his body and continue his mission" Gosei's voice emanated out of Roboknights body

The rangers looked on in awe as he continued "To answer your earlier question Troy I am now fused with Roboknight using his body and my mystic powers and knowledge we are one I am now GoseiKnight"

Some of them were a bit weirded out but, Troy just smiled and summoned the Roboblaster walking up to Gosei "Thank you Gosei for saving our friend here you're gonna need this and we are going to need you if we are going to fight this new threat...are you up to it"

Gosei nodded and took the weapon "Yes Rangers, let's go protect the Earth" they all cheered at this

"Alright we need a two pronged attack...I can see them dropping off foot soldiers in the city as well as battleships. Troy you and Emma take your zords and handle the Battleships. Robo...I mean GoseiKnight, Gia and Jake you're with me on the ground taking care of the foot soldiers and protecting the people."

"Great plan Noah" Emma praised

"I can summon the Skylion Brother and have him aid you through the sky telepathically" GoseiKnight said after scanning the robot bodies functions

"Alright Rangers you have your orders be careful...now let's move" Troy ordered

"RIGHT!"

Troy and Emma summoned their zords and the sky brothers as well and engaged the battleships. The remaining rangers used the Ultramode Wings, while GK transformed into Lion Zord mode and flew to the city.

 **IN THE CITY**

The people ran for their lives screams filling the air. As greyish creatures carrying Axe blasters slash and fire laser killing some and wounding others, soon a squad broke off and cornered.

"You guys picked the wrong planet to mess with!" Jake yelled as he flew down and kicked then slashed more soldiers he then activated the Ultraswords ability he slams it at the ground and large boulders shootout through a large crowd of soldiers

Gia landed in-between a squad of soldiers about to attack a group of fleeing children. "How dare you target children" she rushes through them all in one slice then jumped towards more

Noah descended in a spin cycle firing blast from his Shark Bowgun destroying a large squad. When he finally landed he grabbed his Megablaster with Shark head attached and begin taking out more soldiers.

GoseiKnight still in Lion Zord Mode mowed through squads upon squads of foot soldiers.

 **IN THE SKIES**

Troy piloted his Dragon Zord in the fray of Zangyack Battleships shooting fire from its mouth burning whole squads. Flying and dodging laser fire Troy then fired missiles at 3 ships in his sight.

Emma was doing her best to dodge the oncoming battleships. Firing her lasers she was faring well in taking them down, one hit her in the back.

"Hey that hurt" she pulled up flying upward till she was behind the ship that shot her and she shot it down

"Emma are you alright" Troy called through the com

"Yes I'm fine Troy whoa watch your back" quickly Emma shot down two ships that were about to shoot Troy down

"Thanks Em"

"You're welcome now let's get back in this fight" she replied with a voice full of determination

"I'd advise against that" a random voice replied in their Zords coms

"Wait who is this" Troy asked dodging another ship he then saw it be blown up and looked around to see if it was Emma or the Skylion but it was a red jet of some sort.

"Kids head down to join your team on the ground the TF Eagle Squadron will handle these friendly skies"

Troy and Emma watched as hundreds of white jets modeled like the red one appeared and begin taking down Zangyack battleships.

"Who are you" Emma asked and she paired up with Troy

"The name's Myers, look enough with the questions get down their help your team your questions will be answer once this battle is over...NOW GO!"

Both Emma and Troy hesitated for a couple moments until seeing how easily this Eagle Squadron was taking down the enemy battleships, finally jumped out of their Zords disengaging them and joined their friends below. They rangers kept up the attack weapons blazing each taking a sizable amount of the unarmed and blade armed foot soldiers. They were taken by surprise by the fighter jets, which were then taken out by the Red Squad Leader. Gia struggles to get up but another battalion closes in. Suddenly a large crevice opens up in the earth swallowing them up whole; Jake appears beside her and helps her up.

"Are you alright Gia" Jake asked checking her out to see if she is injured

"I'm fine Jake...we can't give up the people are counting on us" she replies with staggered breathes

"You're right let's go meet up with the others and hold the line there...we can do this!"

She smiled in her helmet as Jake's pep talk gave her strength to keep going. They meet up with Noah and the others and stand at the ready. More foot soldiers began to charge the rangers follow suit and charge into battle their fight renewed.

"It looks like the number of battle ships is beginning to dwindle hiyaaa" Noah yelled as he kicked then slashed more soldiers he then activated the shark bow gun and fired a large blast throughout a large crowd of soldiers turning them to ash

"That means we can fully focus on the battle down here" Emma said slicing one soldier then turning and kicking another soldiers before firing her Phoenix shot multiple time and various oncoming soldiers.

The rangers while valiant in their effort didn't realize that the foot soldiers were corralling them into a trap. Once they had them cornered the foot soldiers were going to self-destruct.

"Something is wrong" Noah noticed but it was too late they were trapped; still fighting they tried to make an opening but failed.

The foot soldiers prepared to overheat their weapons but suddenly there was a bright light that dropped down in between the Rangers and the foot soldiers. The light disappeared and what stood before them was something the rangers couldn't believe…a Silver Ranger.

In the Skies

The red leader shot the last of the Zangyack battleships out of the sky as he saw the silver light appear on the battle field, then his com buzzed to life.

"This is Commander Black 2, the Silver Package has been dropped what's the status of the aerial assault" the man back at the undisclosed base called out

"All of the Zangyack advanced fleet has been wiped out and I can assume you dropped the Silver package to finish the ground assault?"

"Affirmative break off and return to base, Black 2 out"

The man only known as Myers smiled "Myers out…" he switched frequencies "…this is Quantum Eagle to all Eagle Squadron mission accomplished lets go home.

On the Battlefield

The Silver Ranger holding a long trident like weapon turned back to the weary Rangers and smiled within his helmet "Looks like you guys could use a hand, just sit back while I trim the enemies number down to size."

Before they could reply he ran forward in a burst of speed never seen by the rangers. They watched as he sped through rows upon rows of foot soldiers, slicing and dicing them all.

"Whoever this guy is he seems to be on our side" Troy says panting trying to regain his strength

Jake growled "I don't care who he is he's hogging all the action" and with that said Jake jumped back into the fray

"Jake wait…oh what the hell" Gia started before joining in as well

Soon the others followed suit and continued their battle. The Silver Ranger seeing they got back in the fight used his speed to break off from his attack and approach the Red Ranger. Troy being in battle mode sense something coming and prepared to spin kick it, but it didn't connect and he saw that is was the Silver Ranger who he tried to kick. They stood back to back with Troy using both his Dragon Sword and Ultra Sword to defend and slash at foot soldiers, while the Silver Ranger turned his trident into a gun and began firing away.

"I have a plan to wrap this up I'm going to circle them into a huddle can you guys bring the finisher?"

"Yes we can, but who are you?"

"You find out once all of this is over"

"Got it now go for it"

With that the Silver Ranger took off once again and ran so fast rounding up the remaining foot soldiers.

"Listen up guys it's time to finish this now"

"Right" everyone else agrees and they join him gathering energy

"ULTRA POWER DYNAMIC STRIKE!" Everyone including GoseiKnight fired a condensed energy blast at the rounded up foot soldiers in just enough time for the Silver Ranger to speed away before it hit. A massive explosion destroys all the remaining foot soldiers as the feedback knocking the tired Megaforce Rangers on their backs demorphing them.

"Ok this has been the toughest day of my life being a ranger" Jake groaned

Noah sat up every bone in his body aching "I agree with you there Jake"

"The day isn't over yet guys" Troy stated as he saw the Silver Ranger heading towards them he stood up and got in a sort of battle stance the rest following suit

"Whoa guys I'm on your side, ya know in case me taking on squads of X-borgs didn't prove it at first" the silver ranger stated with his hands up

GoseiKnight walked up to Troy placing a hand on his shoulder "Let us hear him out he did help save the city"

"Very well first start by tell us who you are" Troy asked relaxing

"For now all I can tell you is my name is Orion and that I'm an alien from the planet called Andresia" Orion said removing his helmet to reveal a very human looking alien with dirty blonde hair

"Umm wow" both Gia and Emma muttered

"Wait you're an alien?" Jake responded trying to snap Gia out of her trance

"What are X-borgs?" Noah asked

"And where did you get your powers" Troy asked

Orion smiled at all the questions "Ok ok hang on guys I'll answer all your questions just not here please just come with me."

"Where to?" Emma asked

"You'll see soon I promise just trust me..." he said pulling out his Silver Morpher and pressed a button "...Ranger Ops its Orion situation is verified finish city is safe, DECA please prep the teleporter for 6 unauthorized guest passage code 002934" he spoke into the Morpher.

Before they could ask any more questions all the rangers are enveloped in a strange energy matching their respective color. The energy then lifts off and carries them all to and unknown location.

* * *

I had hit a couple walls on the last version of this story but using this chance to rewrite StupidMegaforce...I mean SuperMegaforce and make it something so much better. If you read the other story then you'll see alot of simlarities cause I recycled some of the writing of the other story.


End file.
